


Destined

by lwtmehome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtmehome/pseuds/lwtmehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were meant to be. Well, I was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

I still think about him. Time to time. I mean, how could I not? We’re in the same band for God sakes. But it’s not the same anymore, to be honest.  
Well, of course it isn’t.  
It kills me that I knew we were supposed to be. We were meant to be.  
It’s sad that he and Modest! didn’t think so.  
”Harry? Stefan’s here. He’s taking you out again?”  
”Thanks Liam. And yeah, he is,” I give my best mate a smile, which he returns.  
”Is this serious then? I mean, does Modest! approve?”  
I grimace at those words but nod anyways.  
”Yeah, they told me to keep a low profile and then it should be alright,” I explain, pulling on a jacket.  
We walk downstairs together, only to find Louis talking with Stefan. I take a deep breath and smile to both of them.  
”So. Out again, I see,” Louis’ smiling at us, he seems to be fine. Which only hurts me more.  
I think I still have the permission to feel hurt, it’s only been a year.  
”Yeah. Don’t wait up guys, I’m not sure if I’m coming back for the night,” I murmur, earning a bright smile from my boyfriend.  
Liam and Louis both nod, bidding us their goodbyes.  
_So easily._  
We walk out of the door, hand in hand. And Stefan’s really a great guy, he is.  
He’s funny, kind and loving and gives me everything I could ever ask for.  
_But something’s missing._  
Stefan has a cab waiting for us and he opens the door for me. I thank him with a smile, before sliding in the backseat.  
He follows suit and tells the driver to take us to the new restaurant down town.  
We’ve been together for almost six months now. I met Stefan only two weeks after the day Louis told me that I wasn’t the one for him.  
That he wasn’t willing to risk his everything for me.  
And Stefan knew nothing about it. He saw I was sad and told me to take all the time I wanted to, but that I could reach out to him anytime.  
And after six months I did, because I realized that Louis wasn’t going to come back. I realized that I was hurting myself.  
So I went out with Stefan and like I said, he’s pretty much perfect.  
We arrive to the restaurant and Stefan’s being polite like always. He escorts me inside and we act like friends because of the cameras everywhere.  
It’s fine though, I don’t actually mind not telling people about us.  
I’ve learned that telling only brings you trouble.  
”We had a reservation,” Stefan speaks with a lady who shows us to our table.  
She leaves the menus and walks away, giving us privacy in the darkest corner of the restaurant.  
”So, happy six months, babe,” Stefan’s smiling at me and I can tell he’s itching to kiss me, but he can’t.  
”You too,” I manage a rather real smile, pulling myself out of the nasty thoughts of my past.  
”Let’s enjoy.”  
****  
Later in the evening, though it’s already turned in to a night, I’m laying in Stefan’s bed.  
His room still doesn’t feel like my place to be, I still can’t sleep that well.  
Unlike in Louis’ room. It’s comfy and it smells like Louis.  
I glance at the peacefully sleeping Stefan. He’s so silent and still.  
I miss Louis’ little snores and sleep talking, I notice.  
I miss him.  
Because the thing is, that no matter how perfect Stefan is or how good he is to me, he’s not Louis.  
Louis is the one I was supposed to end up with. Louis is the one who was supposed to hold my hand when things got tough.  
Louis wasn’t supposed to have a baby with someone, Louis was supposed to adopt a baby with me.  
And I can still feel the red string keeping us together. And even though it’s getting thinner and thinner, I’m afraid it’ll never break.  
Louis is my destiny.  
But life’s a bitch and I apparently wasn’t his.


End file.
